Origins
(~~~~) Jimmy B. Rider (just in case wikitext is still screwed up) introduction This is the sequal to Angel in wonderland. Well, this is my story. The story of my origins. Sorry if it gets a little fuzzy, but this story starts about two years ago. Hello, I'm Angel, I'm four years old, and this is my story. Well, where to begin? At the beggining I suppose. "Max? What are we doing?" I asked. She popped the lack on my cage. "We're escaping, we are getting out of this place, Jeb is busting us out" Said Max. "I'll help, start popping laches" I said. It feels so good, being out of the cage and not being tortured. "Max? Do you know we're Jeb is taking us?" Said Nudge, being unusually quite. "I don't know, Jeb sais it's somewhere safe, but frankly anywhere would be better than this hell whole" said Max. I didn't know where we were going, or how we would survive, but at least we were free! =PART ONE: IS THIS HEAVON ON EARTH?= chapter one Today I woke up in my own bed. (As opposed to in a dog crate) and I woke up because I felt like it, not because some sick whitecoat decided that he would wake me up. Well, anyway today Max made breakfast. "So what do you guys think?" Said Max self concioniously. Fang took one bite, then spat it out, on Max's apron. Max retaliated by picking up the burnt pan and dumpted it on Fangs head, then all hell broke loose, Max was pelting Fang with bread, Fang picked up the food on the floor (if you could call it food) and started throwing it at Max, she ducked and it hit Nudge, then everyone was throwing food at each other. Eventually, all the racket woke up Jeb, who gave Max a stern look "THINK FAST!" Said Jeb as he picked up a pie on the counter and hurled it accross the room, and splatter in Max's face. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I giggled, then in that moment of me being distracted I got a pie in the face, then my face started looking serious, then I started pelting Jeb with fruit. At the end of the day, we were all sticky and covered in food. We were so sticky, that Jeb literally had to hose us down in the yard. That day was awesome, and then it happened. chapter two I saw a jeep grand cherrakee speeding down the dirt road. It skidded to a stop in front of us. The window rolled down the window and a gun pointed out, I braced myself, but they weren't pointed at me or anyone else in the flock for that matter. They were pointed at Jeb. They must've dropped at least fifty rounds. Jeb dropped like a sack of lead, then they drove off. He was dead before he hit the ground. After a simple funeral, we went back to the house, then my brother Gazzy strapped a bomb to the Jeep, then we decided to just try to sustain our lives, and to protect each other. About a week later was the day I decided was my birthday, (since none of us actually know our actual birthdays that is) we had a small party for me. I turned five, and that is the day I discovered that I can read minds, along with a bunch of other stuff I didn't nececariily need or want to know. (I'm not going to go through all the disturbing shit I heard, but letss just say that if Fang is in the bathroom, and sais, don't come in - never mind,! That is too disturbing a thought) I did talk to him about it and he went as pale as a sheep, so I was merciful and dropped it, but let me just say Fang is a total perve! He has some messed up thoughts about Max, maybe when I'm older I'll understand, but right now-(shiver) that is very fucked up. It's even worse with Max, though her ideas are a bit more strange, and about Jeb, again i'm not going there. Anyway at the party there was much cake, and ice cream, and akward smiles, and laughs, though I'm sure it wasn't the best birthday I would have, it was sure as hell better than even one minute at the school. chapter three The next few months were the best months of my life, this happened "Max!!!! HELP ME!!!!" I screemed, as Ari grabbed me then bit my arm, and blood started running down my arm. This was the most pain i had ever experienced. What did I ever do to deserve this? Besides just existing? Max came and gave Ari a snap kick to the jaw, unfortunatly his teeth were still clamped down when that happened, meening im gonna have a scar there, at least for a while. "owie!" I cried (give me a break, I'm only four). I finally built up the courage to look down at my arm and there was a deep gash.